Tajniki sztuki konwersacji
by ayass
Summary: Pod każdą rozmową, ukryta jest inna rozmowa, trzeba tylko umieć ją odczytać.


_Dla Univien, która chciał czegoś z Regulusem._

**Uwagi:** Na potrzeby fika przyjęłam, że Regulus jest o trzy lata młodszy od Syriusza. Data urodzenia Narcyzy została podana przez Rowling, wiek pozostałych panien Black wyssałam sobie z palca.

**Ostrzeżenia:** Fik jest z tych raczej ubogich w akcję rozumianą, jako coś, co kojarzymy z takim na przykład Schwarzeneggerem.

**Podziękowania:** należą się Skye za beta-reading.

**„Tajniki sztuki konwersacji"**

Wyruszył z domu wczesnym rankiem, nie licząc się z logiką i estetyką rządzącą tego typu historiami. Swoją partię miał zamiar rozegrać w świetle dnia, w blasku jasnych promieni. Kierowała nim po części przekora, po części buta, a po części zwykła konieczność. Nigdy też nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze z czekaniem, więc wyszedł wcześnie, nie usiłując nawet niczego odwlekać.

Dom znalazł bez problemu. Nigdy nie był w środku - nie był zaproszony - ale znał adres na pamięć, bo czasami, gdy nie mógł się już powstrzymać, przechodzi obok tego domu i zerkał do środka przez firanki, szukając znajomych twarzy.

Dom był niewielki; z wyglądu przytulny i trochę nawet zbyt sielski. Przypominał bardziej ilustrację do opowieści o jakimś prostym i dobrym życiu niż rzeczywistość. Śnieg pokrywał ciemne dachówki i komponował się ładnie z pomalowanymi na brzoskwiniowo ścianami. Zaspy otulały trawnik, drzewa i krzewy jak biała, puchata kołdra, a ich biel przecinały tylko miejscami ciemnobrązowe gałęzie obwieszone czerwonymi jagodami. W kącie ogrodu stał samotny świerk udekorowany białymi i granatowymi gwiazdkami. Wszystkie szczegóły układały się razem w świąteczny obrazek ze starej pocztówki. Brakowało tylko dzieci lepiących bałwana przed domem.

Nie wiedział ile tam stał, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w roztaczający się przed nim widok. Poruszył się dopiero wtedy, gdy otworzyły się drzwi i w progu stanęły dwie postacie. Obserwował krótką wymianę zdań, bruneta poprawiającego zsuwający się z szyi czerwono-złoty szalik oraz dziwnie powściągliwe pożegnanie. A potem drzwi się zamknęły, brunet zniknął, a on sam znów wynurzył się zza grubych pni drzew.

Rozmyślał o wszystkim po trochu, a jego myśli powracały raz po raz do dnia poprzedniego. W świetle dnia powierzone mu zadanie nabrało cech raczej groteskowych i nierealnych. Przypominało to jakiś makabryczny żart, dziwaczny element nie pasujący zupełnie do otoczenia. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, odmawiał współpracy. Wolał stać w cieniu ośnieżonych gałęzi i wpatrywać się w dom naprzeciwko. Nigdy nie potrafił zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością jak należy. To zawsze zresztą był jego największy problem. W końcu popełni jakiś błąd, był tego pewien. Nie był głupi, wiedział, co spotyka tych, którzy pozwalają sobie na zbyt wiele słabości.

Severus twierdził zawsze, że jeśli pragnie się czegoś, co z jakichkolwiek powodów wydaje się nam niekorzystne czy niezdrowe, wtedy trzeba to swoje pragnienie zdusić w zarodku, zmiażdżyć nim urośnie w siłę i przestaniemy nad nim panować. Ale Severus miał to do siebie, że znał mnóstwo zasad, do których stosować umiał się tylko Severus Snape. Taki już był jego urok. Regulus nigdy nie miał w sobie aż tyle samodyscypliny. Fakt, nad którym ubolewał od wczesnego dzieciństwa, i o którym nigdy nie dano mu zapomnieć.

W końcu musiał zostać dostrzeżony. Nie można stać przed czyimś domem tak długo i nie zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Doskonale o tym wiedział, a mimo to nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Gdy drzwi domu otworzyły się ponownie i samotna postać ruszyła mu na spotkanie, pomyślał, że to może będzie właśnie ten jego błąd. Jedna śmiertelna pomyłka. Czekał z bijącym szybko sercem na jakieś zdarzenie, chociaż wiedział, że osoba, która zmierza w jego stronę, nie jest skłonna do wybuchów złości.

- Witaj – usłyszał, choć czekał na „Co tu robisz?". - Syriusz wyszedł, ale ...

Remus Lupin przerwał i zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się uważniej. Przechylił głowę lekko na bok, a po chwili uśmiechnął się serdecznie, jakby zdecydował nagle, że wita się z jakimś dawno niewidzianym przyjacielem.

- Może wejdziesz?

- Nie sądzę, żeby...

- Ucieszyłby się, gdyby cię zastał.

To wszystko było zupełnie dziwaczne i sprawiało, że Regulus nie umiał odzyskać równowagi. Remus Lupin nie zachowywał się tak, jak powinien. Była wojna, stali po przeciwległych stronach barykady. Nawet jego własny brat to rozumiał. I z pewnością nie ucieszyłby się, widząc Regulusa we własnym domu.

- Nie chcesz chyba tak stać tutaj na mrozie, co?

Dopiero gdy Regulus usłyszał to pytanie, poczuł, że dzień jest rzeczywiście bardziej mroźny niż mu się z początku wydawało. Otulił się szczelniej peleryną. Co on właściwie robił? Co chciał osiągnąć? Czy naprawdę był tak głupi?

- Tylko tędy przechodziłem – oświadczył trochę zbyt ostro i gwałtownie. - Chyba już się pożegnam.

Remus Lupin znów uśmiechnął się do niego serdecznie. Jego uśmiech pasował do pocztówkowego domu i zbyt białego śniegu.

- Szkoda. Przydałoby mi się towarzystwo i dodatkowa para rąk.

- Dodatkowa para rąk?

Uśmiech zmienił się z serdecznego na lekko figlarny.

- Owszem. Masz coś przeciwko łupaniu orzechów?

- Orzechów? – powtórzył bezmyślnie Regulus, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna wyglądać na średnio rozgarniętego. Było w tej całej sytuacji coś do głębi abstrakcyjnego.

- Włoskich. – Lupin chyba dobrze się bawił. - Głównie. Częściowo też laskowych.

Regulus wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, gdy poczuł obce dłonie na swoich, ale Remus Lupin zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Był z natury bardzo serdeczną osobą - fakt, który Regulus zauważył już w Hogwarcie. Ciepłą, szczególnie dla osób, z którymi był zaprzyjaźniony. Tylko, że Regulus nie pamiętał, żeby on i Remus Lupin kiedykolwiek ze sobą rozmawiali, nie wspominając o jakiejkolwiek przyjaźni.

- No chodź. Nic ci się od tego nie stanie – powiedział Lupin, a Regulus zobaczył nagle przed sobą Severusa. Ciemnego, chmurnego Severusa w czarnej szacie. Zobaczył znów - jak dnia poprzedniego - jak Severus unosi brew i wypowiada imię i nazwisko.

_Remus Lupin._

To wspomnienie wyprowadziło go z równowagi do tego stopnia, że Regulus pozwolił, choć sam nie wiedział dokładnie czemu, zaprowadzić się za rękę w głąb domu, do którego nigdy wcześniej go nie zaproszono. Śnieg zaczął właśnie padać i białe wirujące płatki wypełniły niebo. Regulus wiedział, że powinien wyrwać dłoń z uścisku i wykonać powierzone mu zadanie. Nie było na co czekać. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie należy do ludzi cierpliwych. A mimo to dał się dalej prowadzić, jak potulny baranek, zastanawiając się tylko przez jedną makabryczną chwilę, na czyją rzeź powinien się przygotować.

- Siadaj – powiedział Remus Lupin, zabierając mu pelerynę i prowadząc go prosto do kuchni, pełnej jasnych, dębowych mebli i zapachu zasuszonych ziół. I choć wszystko inne było całkowicie odmienne, to kuchnia w domu Syriusza Blacka pachniała prawie tak samo jak kuchnia w domu Severusa Snape'a. Regulus prawie roześmiał się na tę myśl..

- Muszę to najpierw trochę ogarnąć – rzucił Lupin trochę przepraszającym tonem. Regulus zorientował się dopiero po chwili, że „to" oznaczało kilka nierozpakowanych toreb stojących na ladzie i stertę czystych naczyń czekających na schowanie do szafek. Lupin najwyraźniej miał zamiar zajmować się tym ręcznie, bez magii, i chyba naprawdę miał zamiar zaprzęgnąć go do pracy.

- Masz – poinformował go, kładąc przed nim deskę do krojenia i nóż. Po krótkim poszukiwaniu w jednej z toreb dołożył do nich pięć jabłek. - W kostki.

Regulus przyjrzał się temu wszystkiemu niepewnym wzrokiem. Nie miał w życiu wiele do czynienia z jabłkami. Jego matka ich nie cierpiała, więc w domu widywał je rzadko, w Hogwarcie występowały w stanie surowym albo w szarlotce. Przejście od jednego stanu do drugiego odbywało się w kuchni, do której Regulus zaglądał raz na dziesięć lat.

- W kostki? – zapytał, jakby chciał się tylko upewnić, zastanawiając się jednocześnie czy w kostki oznacza ze skórką, bez skórki, kostkę małą, dużą, średnią czy coś jeszcze innego. Za mało danych, pomyślał.

Lupin odwrócił się w jego stronę i uniósł jedną brew.

- Umiesz obierać jabłka, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że umiem.

- To dobrze. Bo Syriusz na przykład jeszcze ze trzy lata temu nie miał absolutnie pojęcia, że trzeba je obrać ze skórki, przeciąć na ćwiartki, pozbyć się nasion i dopiero kroić. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie wszyscy w rodzinie są tacy zacofani.

- Syriusz nigdy nie był zbyt lotny – odparł Regulus, po części z przyzwyczajenia. Jednocześnie pomyślał, że Remus Lupin jest sprytnym człowiekiem. I taktownym, co było poniekąd niespodzianką, ponieważ Regulus wysłuchał od Severusa wielu tyrad w temacie Lupina, ale w żadnej z nich nie było ani słowa o jakichkolwiek zaletach. Chociaż Severus zawsze unikał pochwał jak ognia.

- Do czego te jabłka? – zapytał, potulnie zabierając się do obierania. Czuł się dziwnie oderwany od rzeczywistości, jakby część siebie, a może własnego życiorysu, zostawił gdzieś za progiem tego domu. Był spokojniejszy.

- Do ciasta wigilijnego. Przegryzka na czas świąteczny.

No tak, święta już za rogiem, pomyślał Regulus z lekkim zdziwieniem. Ostatnio takie rzeczy zawsze łapały go z zaskoczenia. Wydawało mu się, że czas biegnie odrobinę zbyt szybko, jakby do czegoś mu się śpieszyło.

_Co ja tu właściwie robię? _

Pytanie powróciło nieproszone. Za oknem wróble wtulały się w wyschnięte łodygi krzewów, szukając ciepła i ostatnich jagód. Było ich całkiem sporo i Regulus pomyślał, że Lupin musi je dokarmiać, inaczej odleciałyby stąd dawno na poszukiwanie pożywienia. Zresztą Lupin wyglądał na kogoś, kto przejmuje się tym, że sikorki umierają zimą z głodu.

Regulus uciszył myśli i skupił się na jabłkach. Kuchnia nadal pachniała ziołami, a śnieżynki wirowały w tylko im znanym tańcu. Zamordował właśnie trzecie jabłko i kontemplował podobieństwo semantyczne pomiędzy obieraniem jabłek ze skórki, a odzieraniem ludzi ze skóry, kiedy Lupin skończył rozpakowywać rzeczy i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, po drugiej stronie stołu. Regulus był nawet wdzięczny za to, że jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane, jego myśli tego dnia błądziły w jakiś strasznie okrutnych rejonach.

Lupin sięgnął po ostatnie jabłko i zabrał się do pracy.

- Trochę to wszystko mija się z celem, – powiedział, krojąc uważnie ostatnie kawałki - bo nawet nie wiem, czy Syriusz w ogóle wróci na święta, więc nie ma sensu przygotowywać niczego dużego, ale pomyślałem, że co tam, chociaż ciasto, choć i tak pewnie będę musiał sam je zjeść...

- Nie wiesz, czy on w ogóle wróci? – Regulus skończył swoje zadanie i odłożył nóż. - Dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że powinien niedługo się pojawić.

- Dałem? - Lupin wstał od stołu i wyjął z szafki cukier. Odmierzył szklankę i wsypał ją do miski z pokrojonymi jabłkami. - Bardzo możliwe.

- Możliwe?

Lupin zdawał się nie zwracać na niego większej uwagi. Odstawił na bok miskę i przeniósł na stół torbę z orzechami.

- To ciasto może niesamowicie długo stać i nic mu się nie dzieje, więc...

- Skłamałeś.

- Jeśli można skłamać przez niedopowiedzenie – odparł Lupin, zupełnie niewzruszony, podając mu dziadka do orzechów.

- Półsłówka i półprawdy, jakbym był wśród swoich.

Lupin roześmiał się zamiast obrazić. Trochę zbyt często się śmiał. Regulus zastanawiał się, co się pod tym ukrywa. Zgniatana skorupka orzecha pękła z niezbyt cichym chrzęstem.

- Widzisz. Tak naprawdę niewiele się wszyscy od siebie różnimy.

Regulus skrzywił się na tak oczywistą nieprawdę.

- Czyli gdy znów spotkam się ze Snape'em, mam mu przekazać pozdrowienia i zaproszenie na herbatkę?

- Czemu nie. Chociaż nie sądzę by Severus przyjął to ze spokojem.

Dziwna zmiana, pomyślał Regulus, ja przeszedłem na „Snape'a", on na „Severusa". Nieoczekiwana zamiana miejsc. Chociaż Lupin nie często wyrażał się o ludziach w sposób podkreślający niechęć czy dystans. Przez chwilę Regulus miał wrażenie, że coś mu umyka, jakby pod tym wszystkim kryła się jeszcze jedna warstwa. Ale potem wrażenie zniknęło równie szybko jak się pojawiło. Kuchnię wypełniał odgłos miażdżonych skorupek.

- Ty naprawdę dogadujesz się ze wszystkimi? – zapytał w końcu Regulus.

- Nie, nie ze wszystkimi. Po prostu nie widzę powodu, żeby odcinać się od ludzi, nawet jeśli oni by sobie tego życzyli.

Regulus uśmiechnął się lekko i rozgniótł kolejnego orzecha. Skorupka poddała się z jękiem. Zaczynało mu się to nawet podobać. Czuł się z tym dość dziwnie. Jakby nie był do końca sobą. Musiało być w tym coś z prawdy, bo Regulus wiedział, że gdyby był sobą, wtedy nie marnował by czasu na coś takiego.

- Tak naprawdę to nienawidzę być sam, a ten rok był bardzo...

- Okropny? – zaproponował Reguluj, sięgając myślą wstecz. - Smutny? Przerażający? Tragiczny?

- Był bardzo chaotyczny – odpowiedział Lupin, jakby naprawdę to najbardziej mu doskwierało w czasach, kiedy ludzie zaczynali ginąć na lewo i prawo. - I pełen spraw i zadań do wykonania. Miejsc, w których trzeba było być, choć nie miało się na to ochoty. Był ciężki, tak jak poprzednie były lekkie i niefrasobliwe.

Regulus porzucił swoją robotę i spojrzał na Lupina. Wyglądał na rozsądnego człowieka, ale mówił jak ktoś, kto przegapił kilka ostatnich miesięcy. Regulus zastanawiał się, czy to nie jest jakaś gra. Było coś sztucznego w spokoju, z jakim Remus Lupin się wyrażał. Miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć, zrobić mu jakąś bliżej nie określoną krzywdę. Opowiedzieć mu o tym, co widział, o czym słyszał. Opowiedzieć o tych wszystkich okropieństwach, które ludzie sobie zadają i które potrafiłby odtworzyć bez większego wysiłku.

Mógłby, myśl była natrętna, bez problemu mógłby mu pokazać parę gorszych rzeczy niż chaos. Mógłby zademonstrować.

Lupin oderwał nagle wzrok od kolorowego wzoru na obrusie i przyjrzał się mu krytycznie.

- Myślę, że powinieneś się przebrać – powiedział, mierząc wzrokiem szerokie rękawy szaty. - Bo inaczej wyniesiesz na sobie pół tego nieszczęsnego ciasta.

Regulus przyjrzał się sobie uważniej i dostrzegł na materiale fragmenty łupinek orzechów, które pośpiesznie strzepnął z czarnej powierzchni.

- No nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale nie przyniosłem ze sobą...

- Syriusz tu mieszka – przypomniał mu łagodnie Lupin. - Jesteście mniej więcej tej samej budowy. Znajdź sobie coś u niego w szafie.

Pomysł był niedorzeczny. Ostatnim razem, kiedy miał na sobie coś należącego do Syriusza, miał jedenaście lat, a jego brat wyrwał się z domu po raz niewiadomo który. Jego rodzice wyszli wtedy na jakieś przyjęcie i był w domu całkiem sam. Pamiętał, że drzwi do pokoju Syriusza były już wtedy oklejone wywieszkami typu: „Kto tu wejdzie, umrze w ciągu dwóch dni", ale pamiętał też, że nic sobie z tych wywieszek nie robił. Wślizgnął się do pokoju i wyciągnął z dna kufra ówczesną miłość życia jego brata – czarną motocyklową kurtkę. Potem paradował przed lustrem w holu i udawał, że jest dorosły i zbuntowany, a portrety na ścianach głośno wyrażały swoją dezaprobatę.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy to najlepszy pomysł.

- A ja jestem pewien – odparł Lupin i odsunął od stołu krzesło, na którym siedział Regulus. Więc było trochę prawdy w plotkach o tym, że Remus Lupin był odrobinę za silny, pomyślał Regulus, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że go to zaskoczyło.

- No, sio na górę – powiedział Lupin i popchnął go w kierunku schodów. - Chyba nie boisz się pary dżinsów, co?

Regulus skrzywił się i ruszył w górę. A co tam, jakby co, to i tak nie będzie na niego.

- Pierwsze drzwi po prawej. – Usłyszał z dołu. – Powinieneś znaleźć jakieś spodnie i koszulkę na łóżku. Jeszcze ich nie schowałem.

Regulus znalazł pokój i ubranie bez problemu i nawet za bardzo się nie rozglądał po piętrze, tłumiąc w sobie niezdrową ciekawość. Chociaż bardzo się starał nie zwracać na nic uwagi i tak rejestrował każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Wzór drewnianej podłogi, kolor tapet, tytuły książek na półce, sposób w jaki światło odbijało się od szklanego wazonu, deseń kołdry na podwójnym łóżku. Nie takiego domu się spodziewał. Zastanawiał się, ile w tym wszystkim było jego brata.

Z równo poukładanej kupki ubrań wybrał nie dżinsy, które wydawały mu się zawsze strasznie niewygodne, ale parę płóciennych spodni. Z górą był większy problem, bo na łóżku leżały same koszulki z krótkim rękawem, a on nie mógł tak po prostu zejść na dół z wyraźnie widocznym Mrocznym Znakiem na ramieniu. To nie robiło najlepszego wrażenia na postronnych. Chociaż może pozwoliłoby skończyć szybko tę komedię pod tytułem „dwóch znajomych piecze ciasto", bo on sam najwyraźniej nie był w stanie tego przerwać. Może przydałby mu się taki pretekst.

Regulus stał przed chwilę bez ruchu, przyglądając się rozłożonym na łóżku koszulkom. O ile wystrój wnętrz nie przypominał niczego, co Regulus kojarzył z gustem swojego brata, to koszulki mogłyby równie dobrze być podpisane jego imieniem i nazwiskiem. Były kolorowe, bezczelne i prawdopodobnie miały też być dowcipne. Tak naprawdę tylko jedna z nich podobała się Regulusowi. Na przedzie odbite było zdjęcie jakiegoś mężczyzny w garniturze i ciemnych okularach, a podpis był na tyle abstrakcyjny, że aż zajmujący. „Okrutne buty". Regulus uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po tę koszulkę. Od czego są czary maskujące.

Już miał rzucić zaklęcie, kiedy jego wzrok padł na rząd zdjęć stojących na regale przy oknie. Zdjęcie Jamesa i Lily z ich ślubu, Syriusz i państwo Potter gdzieś na jakiś wakacjach, Syriusz, James, Remus i Peter w Hogwarcie, jakiś mecz Quidditcha i kilka innych scen. Regulus nie znalazł siebie na żadnym ze zdjęć.

Powoli, z premedytacją, opuścił różdżkę i zszedł na dół tak jak stał, zostawiając w pokoju swoją ciężką szatę. Kiedy stanął w progu kuchni, Lupin był czymś zajęty i nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Regulus podszedł bliżej, a Lupin wreszcie się odwrócił. W tym samym momencie ukryty za jego plecami magnetofon ożywił się i powietrze wypełniła muzyka. Regulus połączył w myślach brak zaklęć z obecnością mugolskich maszyn. Spojrzenie w górę potwierdziło obecność żarówek. Czy oni naprawdę nie mieli żadnej ochrony?

Lupin utkwił wzrok w jego przedramieniu i Regulus przygotował się na atak. Lupin nie odezwał się jednak, tylko spokojnie spojrzał mu w oczy, jakby czekał na jakieś wyjaśnienie. Regulus uniósł podbródek i zacisnął usta. Nie miał zamiaru się tłumaczyć.

- No. Teraz, lepiej – powiedział nagle Lupin, jakby Regulus dopiero co wrócił i jakby nie było o czym mówić. A potem odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do pracy. I nucił. Regulus patrzył z czymś przypominającym chorą fascynację, jak Remus Lupin przesypuje posiekane orzechy do miski i przeciera blat stołu.

Zrozumienie, że najwyraźniej problem jego przynależności do zbrodniczej organizacji miał zostać kompletnie zignorowany, zajęło mu minutę lub dwie. W tym czasie Lupin zdążył przemieścić się z jednego końca kuchni na drugi kilkadziesiąt razy i przenieść niezliczoną ilość przedmiotów. Muzyka w tle z każdą chwilą brzmiała coraz bardziej znajomo.

- To co teraz? – zapytał, gdy odzyskał wreszcie równowagę i głos.

- Teraz ja ubijam jajka, a ty poszatkujesz orzechy i paczkę migdałów.

Regulus usiadł z powrotem przy stole i sięgnął po nóż. Lupin znowu dał mu do ręki ostre narzędzie. Wprawdzie Regulus wolał używać różdżki niż noża, noże były takie mugolskie, prawie jak pistolety, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie potrafiłby się nim posłużyć w razie potrzeby. Znowu wrócił pamięcią do dnia wczorajszego, do zgromadzenia rzucającego imiona na chybił trafił. Do wszystkich tych, którzy mówili „Syriusz Black" i do Czarnego Pana, który zapytał Severusa o zdanie.

Jedna piosenka wygrała swoje nuty do końca, a druga zaczęła dopiero snuć swoją historię.

- Na bardzo drobno?

- Średnio.

Regulus zabrał się do pracy, wyobrażając sobie, że jest w sali eliksirów i pieczołowicie kroi składniki potrzebne na zajęcia. Lupin milczał i Regulus pozwolił sobie udawać, że jest zupełnie gdzie indziej, w innym towarzystwie. Właśnie skończył szatkować orzechy i zabierał się za migdały, gdy fragment piosenki przebił się do jego świadomości. Ten tekst znał już na pewno. Zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w głos wydobywający się z magnetofonu.

- David Bowie - podsunął Lupin. - Life on Mars. Syriusz miał kiedyś prawdziwego fioła na punkcie Bowiego.

- Wiem – odparł Regulus. Jego własny głos wydał mu się jakiś dziwny, łamiący się i jakby wyschnięty.

- No tak, to było jeszcze wtedy, kiedy mieszkał z rodzicami.

- Znam słowa tej piosenki na pamięć, chociaż słyszę ją pierwszy raz – powiedział Regulus, choć nie miał zamiaru nic mówić. - Syriusz spędzał całe dnie snując się po domu i śpiewając ją na cały głos. Mama nie była zachwycona.

- Nikt nie byłby zachwycony. - Lupin posłał mu uśmiech zarezerwowany dla wtajemniczonych.- Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Syriusz śpiewa.

Regulus odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Najgorsze było to, że on tę piosenkę śpiewał na raty. Pierwsze dwa wersy, przerywał, kawałek ze środka, kolejna przerwa, końcówka, potem znowu jakiś przypadkowy wers. To było jak układanka. Spędziłem kiedyś trzy dni nasłuchując tego jego zawodzenia i usiłując ułożyć to w rozsądną całość.

- Mogłeś po prostu zapytać – zasugerował Lupin, zdroworozsądkowo. To wystarczyło, żeby Regulus przypomniał sobie, dlaczego Lupin tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wie.

- Nie mogłem – uciął sucho, a Lupin wzdrygnął się nieznacznie na jego ostry ton. Regulus pomyślał, że najgorsze w tym człowieku jest to, że wzbudzał instynktowną sympatię. Ciężko było robić mu przykrość. Obiecał sobie, że bardziej się postara.

- Zresztą to i tak by nic nie dało – dodał tonem, który był nadal bardziej przepraszający niż niemiły. - Całość też nie ma wielkiego sensu. Myszy, krowy, sprzedają Lenore...

Przerwał mu wybuch śmiechu.

- Lennona - powiedział Lupin, usiłując się opanować. - Tam jest Lennon, nie Lenore. John Lennon? Beatlesi?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

- No to nic dziwnego, że się z bratem nie dogadujesz... Czekaj – rzucił Lupin i wstał od stołu. Po chwili piosenka zaczęła się od nowa.

- No to słuchaj. - Lupin wrócił do stołu i przybrał skupiony wyraz twarzy. - Sam nie jestem ekspertem, ale przynajmniej wiem, kto to Lennon, więc... – Urwał na chwilę. - Jest dziewczyna, wdała się w jakieś sprawy, chyba romans, może jest w ciąży? – Znak zapytania zgrał się w czasie z odgłosem noża uderzającego o deskę do krojenia. Lupin najwyraźniej nie umiał siedzieć bezczynnie. - W każdym razie ojciec wyrzuca ją z domu i ona nie ma dokąd iść i w końcu trafia do kina.

Regulus oderwał wzrok od noża.

- Kina?

- To takie miejsce, gdzie mugole chodzą oglądać coś w rodzaju przedstawień. Tylko, że nie oglądają żywych ludzi, tylko ich nagrany wcześniej obraz. Ten obraz puszczany jest na ekranie.

Coś złożyło się w całkiem logiczną całość w głębi pamięci Regulusa.

- Srebrnym?

- Właśnie. Chociaż w sumie to prześcieradło jest, ale to nieważne.

Bowie przeszedł od tego, że ona sama przeżyła to już wszystko z dziesięć razy, do marynarzy.

- A ci walczący marynarze?

- Kawałki tych przedstawień – podsunął Lupin, a Regulus sięgnął w końcu z powrotem po nóż. - Tak samo jak jaskiniowcy.

Kupka migdałów zmniejszała się w szybkim tempie, a w piosence życie przenosiło się z Ziemi na Mars.

- Druga zwrotka jest chyba z punktu widzenia tej osoby, która ten fi... to przedstawienie tworzyła – powiedział Lupin, dosypując pokrojone migdały do orzechów. Na stole została tylko pusta torebka. - Wiem, że Lennon to sławny piosenkarz, a myszka Miki to taka bajka dla dzieci i chodzi o to, że oni zmienili tę bajkę w dojną krowę, takie coś, co dla nich zarabia pieniądze.

Skończył zdanie i postawił na stole miskę z pokrojonymi w małe kostki jabłkami, które pod wpływem cukru puściły sok i radośnie pływały sobie w lepkiej kąpieli własnej produkcji.

- Wrzuć to wszystko do ciasta, dobrze?

Regulus posłusznie dorzucił do kremowo-żółtej masy orzechy, migdały i jabłka, razem z całym ich lepkim nadbagażem.

- A potem nic nie rozumiem, aż do refrenu. – Lupin wrócił do tematu wręczając Regulusowi drewnianą łyżkę.

Bowie wybrał ten moment, żeby zaproponować ludzkości zobaczenie milionów mysich hord i Regulus zabrał się do mieszania składników.

- Syriusz ma na ten temat jakąś długą teorię – powiedział Lupin po chwili z drugiego końca kuchni, gdzie zajęty był wysypywaniem bułką tartą dwóch podłużnych foremek do ciasta.

- Na temat myszy?

- Tak. W tej teorii jest coś na temat mas, ciemnoty, poddaństwa i chyba lemingów. Lemingów albo leguminy, nie wiem do końca, bo nigdy nie byłem w stanie wysłuchać tej teorii w całości.

Lupin podszedł do stołu i dosypał do masy sparzone gdzieś wcześniej rodzynki. Regulus musiał je przegapić. W tej kuchni było zdecydowanie za wiele szczegółów.

Do ciasta doszedł też jeszcze jakiś biały proszek - Regulus przypuszczał, że miał on zastąpić odpowiednie zaklęcie - i całość powędrowała do piekarnika.

- Nie bardzo ci pomogłem, co? Pewnie nadal niewiele rozumiesz.

- Zależy jak na to patrzeć. Wiem, że jest o tym, że życie jest smutne i nudne i mało podobne do życia. – Regulus przybrał wyraz twarzy pożyczony od Severusa. - I że mugole mają jakieś obsesje względem gryzoni.

- Nie no, to właściwie jest już wszystko – powiedział Lupin usiłując stłumić śmiech, a potem wzruszył ramionami, porzucił powagę i zaczął się śmiać. Regulus nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko roześmiać się razem z nim, bo w tym właśnie momencie poczuł z całkowitą pewnością, że on i Remus Lupin mogliby jednak zostać przyjaciółmi. I to było straszne, okropne uczucie, ponieważ Regulus przyszedł tu, żeby zabić tego człowieka i aż do tej chwili nie był pewien czy tego nie zrobi.

Jego śmiech urwał się gwałtownie.

Piosenka skończyła się i po chwili ciszy rozległy się takty następnej, która również brzmiała znajomo. Regulus czuł się jakby znów był małym chłopcem, w tych czasach kiedy jeszcze podziwiał swojego brata i kiedy nawet Grimmauld Place wydawało się mieć swoje plusy. Nie wiedział, czy to wytrzyma. Lupin przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a potem wstał, wyłączył muzykę i sięgnął po coś innego. Pierwsze parę sekund nie przypominało Regulusowi zupełnie niczego i sprawiło, że prawie wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi.

- Sarah Vaughan. Syriusz nie cierpi takich rzeczy. Twierdzi, że to muzyka dobra dla stulatków.

Regulus zamyślił się i skupił na muzyce.

- Mnie się podoba.

- No to jest nas dwóch. Chcesz czegoś do picia? Kawy? Herbaty?

- Może herbaty?

- Zwykłej, malinowej, indyjskiej z jakimiś przyprawami, Earl Grey'a, o smaku liczi czy lekko miętowej?

Ktoś w tym domu naprawdę lubił herbaty.

- Zwykłej?

- Tak bez polotu?

- Bezpieczeństwo nade wszystko?

Lupin odwrócił się i posłał mu drwiące spojrzenie.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, a muzyka mieszała się z szumem gotowanej wody.

- Chcesz czegoś do tej herbaty? Cukru, mleka, cytryny? – zapytał Lupin, stawiając przed Regulusem niebieski kubek w małe obłoczki.

- Nie, dziękuję.

Herbata miał mocny, znajomy smak. Lupin usiadł, wypił wypił łyk swojej i odłożył filiżankę na bok.

- Wiesz... Syriusz czasem o tobie opowiada.

- O czym? – zapytał Regulus ostrożnie.

- O niczym w sumie. – Lupin wzruszył ramionami. - Czasami coś mu się po prostu przypomina, jakieś wydarzenie czy wspomnienie. Ostatnio dowiedziałem się na przykład o tym, że w dzieciństwie miałeś jakieś dziwne obsesje na punkcie własnej kuzynki.

- Narcyza?

- Właśnie. – Lupin uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją kogoś, kto wie, że wprawia rozmówcę w zażenowanie. - Syriusz twierdził, że kiedy do was przychodziła, łapałeś ją za włosy i nie puszczałeś, więc wszędzie chodziła z trzylatkiem przyczepionym do warkocza.

Regulus skrzywił się nieznacznie. W głębi duszy liczył na to, że tę akurat historię okryła już mgła zapomnienia, ale chyba szczęście nie sprzyjało mu aż tak bardzo. No nic, miał tylko nadzieję, że w tej chwili się nie rumieni, bo to już byłaby przesada.

- To była pierwsza blondynka, jaką w życiu widziałem. Byłeś kiedyś na Grimmauld Place? – Lupin uniósł brwi, a Regulus pomyślał, że jego pytanie było dość idiotyczne. Oczywiście, że nigdy tam nie był. Jego ojciec był mugolem. – W każdym razie, to jest w sumie strasznie ciemne miejsce. W mojej rodzinie istnieje długa tradycja inspirowania się nazwiskiem przy dekoracji wnętrz. Efekt uboczny jest taki, że jak wreszcie zobaczy się u nas w domu coś kolorowego, to robi piorunujące wrażenie. – Inspiracja pojawiła się nagle i Regulus zmienił ton na bardziej złośliwy. - Cissy mówiła mi kiedyś, że Syriusz przeżył kiedyś głęboką fascynację jej czerwoną suknią balową.

Oczy Lupina zabłysły i nachylił się bliżej.

- O tym nie słyszałem.

- Bella twierdziła, że Syriusz koniecznie chciał mieć taką samą. Podobno chodził po domu i głośno domagał się, jeśli nie zakupu, to chociaż powrotu „szlycznej sukenki". Bella zupełnie go nie interesowała, liczył się tylko jej ubiór. Kiedy w końcu wpadła do nas przed jakimś balem, Syriusz przywitał się z jej suknią, a ją samą pominął. No, ale to wersja Belli, a jej nie wolno do końca wierzyć. Bella nigdy nie przepadała za Syriuszem.

- Często się z nimi widujesz?

Regulus znów sięgnął po herbatę, dając sobie chwilę na zebranie myśli.

- Co jakiś czas. To dość zamknięty światek, a my jesteśmy kuzynami, więc na wszystkich przyjęciach sadzają nas obok siebie. Z drugiej strony, jest między nami spora różnica wieku, więc...

- No tak, Narcyza jest od ciebie starsza o siedem, osiem lat?

- Osiem – poprawił Regulus, nie wspominając ani słowem o tym, że tej akurat kuzynki unikał raczej dlatego, że wyszła za mąż za jednego z bardziej denerwujących mężczyzn, jakich znał. - Meda o dziesięć, a Bella o dwanaście.

- Sporo, ale przynajmniej masz jakiś krewnych. Moi rodzice oboje byli jedynakami, a dziadkowie już nie żyją – skomentował Lupin, spokojnie pijąc herbatę. W kuchni zaczynał się powoli roznosić zapach piekącego się ciasta.

- Naprawdę nie wiesz kiedy Syriusz wróci? – zapytał nagle Regulus.

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Co, dlaczego?

Regulus postanowił zaryzykować i pytać dalej. To pytanie nie dawało mu spokoju od początku rozmowy, ale dopiero teraz doszli z Lupinem do wystarczającej komitywy, żeby istniała choć niewielka szansa, że Regulus otrzymał odpowiedź.

- Dlaczego on ci nie powiedział, kiedy wróci?

Lupin wypił ostatni łyk herbaty i odstawił pustą filiżankę do zlewu.

- Oni mi chyba już nie ufają – powiedział, nie odwracając się w stronę Regulusa. - Nie do końca.

- Oni?

- Peter, James, Lily... Syriusz.

- Nie rozumiem, jak mo...

- Powinieneś wpaść kiedyś, kiedy Syriusz będzie w domu – przerwał mu Lupin, wracając na swoje miejsce przy stole. Twarz miał kompletnie pozbawioną wyrazu. - Może na obiad?

Regulus przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

- Nie najlepszy pomysł.

- Czemu?

A jak myślisz, pomyślał, minęło przynajmniej siedem lat od czasu, kiedy ja i Syriusz rozmawialiśmy ze sobą jak normalni ludzie. Siedem lat złośliwości, ataków i kłótni; nienajlepszy bilans.

- Nie lubię przebywać w towarzystwie osób, które nie życzą sobie mojej obecności – powiedział w końcu bardziej dyplomatycznie.

- Aha... – Lupin uśmiechnął się lekko i jego twarz zaczął wreszcie opuszczać ten martwy, pusty wyraz. - To jak wytłumaczysz swoją przyjaźń z Severusem?

- To co innego – zaprzeczył Regulus. - Przy nim wiem przynajmniej, że on mi mimo wszystko dobrze życzy.

- I to niby jak się różni od...

- Słuchaj...

- Wiesz skąd moim rodzicom przyszło do głowy tak idiotyczne imię jak Remus? – zapytał nagle Lupin, ucinając szybko nadchodzącą sprzeczkę.

- Z tego samego miejsca, co moim Regulus?

Lupin skwitował to zdanie zdawkowym półuśmiechem.

- Kiedy urodziłem się ja i mój brat, mama akurat czytała jakieś potężne dzieło historyczne na temat powstania Rzymu. Uznała to za znak. Remus i Romulus.

Regulus wiedział, że koniec tej wypowiedzi nie będzie optymistyczny, bo nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek słyszał o jakimkolwiek rodzeństwie Lupina. A słuchał uważnie. Przez ostatnich kilka lat niemal nieustannie obserwował wszystkich członków „nowej rodziny" swojego brata.

- Mój brat umarł nim skończył siedem lat. Wypadek. Zdarza się.

Regulus spojrzał na własne ręce. Miał wrażenie, że powinien coś zrobić.

- Nie należy lekceważyć więzów krwi, wbrew pozorom są niesamowicie silne. Wszystko inne jest niepewne. Można kochać kogoś nad życie, a potem się odkochać, można ufać i nagle zgubić zaufanie, można po prostu przestać się lubić. – Lupin popatrzył na niego spokojnym wzrokiem. - Ludzkie uczucia to niepewna rzecz.

Przez chwilę żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa.

- Przyjdź na obiad. Za dwa tygodnie. Do tego czasu Syriusz na pewno zdąży już wrócić.

Regulus chciał mu powiedzieć, że jego prośba jest niedorzeczna, ale nie można powiedzieć czegoś takiego komuś, kto właśnie zaserwował ci kawałek swojego smutku jak na srebrnym półmisku; szczerze i wprost.

- Spróbuję.

I to by było na tyle. Obietnica, szczera, ale nie do spełnienia, zamknęła tę część rozmowy.

A po obietnicy było jeszcze wiele słów i sporo uśmiechów; część z nich nawet po stronie Regulusa. Płyta dograła się do końca, a ciasto upiekło i w końcu, gdy za oknem było już prawie ciemno, Regulus zamienił znów mugolski strój na szatę czarodzieja i stanął przed koniecznością powrotu do tego mniej spokojnego ze światów.

Lupin wręczył mu w drzwiach ładnie zapakowane ciasto i powiedział, że jemu na pewno bardziej się przyda, bo on sam tak naprawdę ciast nie jada.

- W ogóle nie przepadam za słodyczami – oświadczył potem. - Piekę, żeby się na trochę oderwać od siedzenia nad zakurzonymi księgami.

Regulus przyjął w końcu ciasto i zanim wyszedł, zasugerował jeszcze Lupinowi, że powinien pomyśleć o zaklęciach ochronnych.

- To niebezpieczne czasy – powiedział. – A tu nie ma żadnej ochrony. Każdy mógłby wejść i zamordować cię w twojej własnej kuchni.

Lupin nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedział coś, o czym Regulus nie miał pojęcia. Na odchodnym powiedział mu, że następnym razem, gdy się spotkają, powinni już mówić sobie po imieniu.

Regulus nie powiedział mu, że ich ponowne spotkanie jest mało prawdopodobne. Nie wspomniał o tym, że za kilka dni najprawdopodobniej będzie martwy.

Pożegnał się, uśmiechnął i odszedł w mrok, zastanawiając się, co zrobiłby Severus, gdyby pojawił się teraz u niego ze świeżo upieczonym ciastem.

Remus Lupin zamknął drzwi, wrócił do kuchni i spojrzał na swoje lekko drżące dłonie. Włączył z powrotem muzykę i wyjął spod koszuli pistolet. Położył go na stole i wziął głęboki oddech.

Za oknem gęste chmury przysłoniły księżyc i ciemność, czarna jak atrament, zalała jego mały świat.

**#Koniec#**

Uwagi? Pochwały? Groźby?


End file.
